The Lost Kitten: Tales of a Wayward Khajiit
by FablePunk
Summary: With nothing but an empty stomach, a bow, a dagger, some rather strange armor, and amnesia, a Khajiit is left to fend for himself in the land of Skyrim. He has no idea where he is, and an interesting series of events unfolds as The Khajiit tries to regain his memory, and somehow find out how he had come from his homeland, Elseweyr, to the foreign land of Skyrim.


**The Lost Kitten: Tales of a Wayward Khajiit**

**Part One**

The sun was just barely rising, casting a small long shadow over all of the trees and mountains of this perplexing land, as a small, furry kitten was resting on a rock, dreaming of bowls of milk and mice to chase. "What the Sheogorath happened last night?" the dazed Khajiit said to himself as he awoke, pulling himself from the large boulder he had apparently slept on during the previous night. It was cold, freezing really, and he was surrounded by trees, all covered in frost, and amidst all this cold, The Khajiit was naked. He was in some sort of clearing in a forest, he wasn't sure where, but wherever it was, it was a frigid and unlivable, and The Khajiit prayed for anyone who would live in this frosted wasteland. Suddenly, The Khajiit felt sick, like his stomach was trying to expel what ever was trapped inside the acidic prison of the human digestive system. The Khajiit wasn't winning, as everything jailed inside his prison made a daring break-out. He heaved, and he threw up, clearing away everything in his stomach, leaving him empty on the inside.

Standing up, the Khajiit looked around, trying to take in his surroundings and look for some sort of landmark so that he could figure out where he was, and (if there was any reason at all) why he was here. He noticed that off in the distance, among the vast mountains that surrounded this land, there was some sort of tower made of stone._ Maybe that's where I came from…_ The Khajiit thought to himself.

To the left of where The Khajiit woke up was a makeshift campsite from the night before. It wasn't really that big, and there was random junk everywhere. Among the assorted trash, The Khajiit saw an Orcish Dagger, an Elven Bow with a quiver of twenty-something arrows, and some strange, red and black, feather-light armor resting on a log set around a campfire, which had probably been used as a bench for the tired legs of a few drunken idiots the night before. There were bottles everywhere. Inside the tent, around the tent, even in the fire. Upon closer inspection, The Khajiit learned that most of it was Black-Briar mead, but he also noticed some Skooma._ Did I drink some of that? Nasty stuff…_ The Khajiit thought to himself,_ I wouldn't've ever tried that garbage if I was right in the head last night._

Dangerously close to the now put out campfire was a small tent, with nothing inside of it. "Why in the name of Azura didn't I sleep there last night, instead of on that Talos-forsaken rock?" The Khajiit said to himself. The Khajiit sat down on the log and started to put on the light armor. Please be warm, The Khajiit thought, as he pulled the trousers on. When he strapped the last leather strap, and snapped the last iron snap, he stood up and picked up both the Orcish Dagger, and the Elven Bow. He slung the bow over his shoulder and strapped on the quiver, and sheathed his new dagger into the convenient sheath that was built into his armor._ Interesting, it's kinda like this armor was made for someone who didn't like the feel of that clunky Heavy Armor._ The Khajiit said to himself in his head, amazed at how silent this armor made him.

It was only when the Khajiit sheathed his dagger, and heard that slick, slippery sound of Orichalcum sliding into refined leather, that a question was brought to his mind. "Who am I?" The Khajiit said aloud. He knew he was a Khajiit. He had all the feline characteristics of one; the pointy ears, the tale, the sharp white teeth, claws, and fur covering his entire body. But who was he? He didn't know his name, or where he had came from. "Who are my mother and father, do I have brothers? What's my favorite food? Why is it my favorite food?" The Khajiit asked himself, begging his brain to give him a reply. His brain was as empty as was his stomach. It was as if he had thrown up his mind when he had tried to remember anything about his past.

With all the questions running through his mind, the Khajiit's head began to hurt, so he laid down next to the log and closed his eyes. "What do I know for sure?" The Khajiit asked himself. He remembered a province in the land of Tamriel. It was called Elsweyr, and The Khajiit knew that the place he was in now was not even close to Elsweyr. There wasn't a single sand dune in a 10,000 mile radius of this place, and there definitely wasn't snow in Elsweyr. Here, there was only snow, trees covered with snow, a far off mountain, capped with snow, and that tower the Khajiit still needed to check out (which also had an abundance of snow around/on/near it), just to see if anyone there knew who he was. "Why did this happen to me?" The Khajiit asked himself, as he stood up and started walking towards the large, dilapidated tower.

Stumbling and tripping over rocks and bushes and snow banks, The Khajiit finally made it to the tower, which had a river behind it that he didn't see before. High above the river, connected to the back of the tower was a narrow, stone bridge. It crossed the river and led into the side of the mountain and to another, higher tower.

"Might as well clean myself up, If I do run into anyone, I don't want to smell like an orc." The Khajiit said, walking towards the river. Walking down to the lowest part of the bank of the river, The Khajiit noticed something that he considered odd. _There aren't any noises,_ The Khajiit thought, _I can't even hear birds chirping_. Dismissing these thoughts, The Khajiit knelt down, dipping his hands into the water and scooping up a large quantity of it. He splashed the water on his face, letting it soak into the matted fur on the sides of his cheeks. The Khajiit stretched his arms out to get another scoop of water to drink when he heard the faint noise of a string being pulled.

The Khajiit looked left and right, but he didn't see anything, so just as he had with the lack of noises, he dismissed this new one. Bringing some of the silty river water to his lips, he heard a whooshing sound, not unlike the branches of a tree caught in a windstorm, and then The Khajiit felt something go past his face. Looking up so fast that he could've gotten whiplash, The Khajiit turned to look behind him to where the whooshing sound went. There wasn't anything there upon his initial look, but when he got up and went to the same place the whooshing sound went, just a few feet behind him and up the riverbank, he noticed a feather sticking out of the ground. What really intrigued him was what was next to the single feather, which was two feathers, stuck deep into the ground.

The Khajiit put a tight grip on these two feathers and pulled. _Yes_, The Khajiit thought,_ these feathers are attached to something._ Getting a better grip and yanking even harder, the thing in the ground loosened, and came up and out of the ground sending the Khajiit backwards, falling hard on his tail, right as another whooshing sound went right past his face. Startled, The Khajiit scrambled up onto his feet and saw the thing he had pulled out of the ground. It was an arrow, missing one of the three feathers which made sure it's aim was true.

_Wait, is someone shooting at me?_ The Khajiit thought while pulling his dagger from it's sheath, and looking around. He looked up to the tower and saw a feminine figure, drawing back the string of a bow, getting ready to loose her grip on the string and send another arrow flying towards The Khajiit.

"In the name of Nocturnal, you shall not take Valheim from us!" The figure yelled, as she let another arrow go. The Khajiit jumped to the right, barely eluding the arrow as it went right past his left shoulder.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME?" The Khajiit yelled as he ran towards the tower with his dagger in hand. He ran around the side of the old stone tower, where there was a cooking spit and a small campfire, to a large wooden door. He tried to open it but it seemed locked. The Khajiit stepped back, right as an arrow shot in front of him, then he ran his shoulder through the door, shattering it into millions of wooden splinters. The Khajiit's shoulder seared with pain, but he didn't have time to baby it right now, he had to figure out what this girl wanted with him. The Khajiit saw a small chest in one corner of the first room the door led to, and in the other corner, a wooden ramp leading to the top of the tower. _I don't have time to loot this thing_, The Khajiit thought, looking at the wooden chest._ I'll come back down here when I'm done with this dirty Falmer-lover._

From the top of the tower, The Khajiit heard something. Footsteps, steadily padding around on the wooden floor at the top of the tower, as if the girl who was up there was pacing, trying to figure out what to do next. _There's no way she didn't see me come through the front door, so I guess I'm not going to be able to do the whole stealth thing._ The Khajiit thought to himself, not talking aloud just incase he still had a chance at sneaking up on his enemy. The Khajiit crouched down low, and started to sneak up the stairs, which was surprisingly easy thanks to the black and red boots he had, which somehow muffled his steps and movements. "I'm giving it a chance," The Khajiit said underneath his breath. "I'll try and sneak up there, and if I get caught I pull out my dagger and stand my ground…"

The Khajiit was halfway up to the top. The first ramp hit a stone wall, and then there was a quick 180 degree turn, which led to another ramp. One more flight of ramps later and the Khajiit could already see sunlight. There was a small hatch, which led up to the top of the tower and it was open. The Khajiit couldn't hear any more movement; it was back to that same eerie silence that had nearly cost The Khajiit his life at the river only a few moments ago. The Khajiit readied his dagger, preparing for a fight just incase the woman was waiting for him at the top, and then he slowly climbed up the short ladder, while holding his dagger in his right hand. When he was at the top of the ladder, he slowly, very slowly, stuck his head up and out of the hatch, into the frigid air and faint breeze of this unknown land. He saw nothing but a short stone wall that encircled the entire top of the tower, and a wooden plank that stuck out over the river and the stone bridge, the same plank the archer had stood on to shoot him from. "Where did she go?" The Khajiit was about to say to himself, as he turned his head around to look at the other side of the tower, when he saw something that nearly made him yell just because of the unexpectedness.

Right behind him, leaning on the short stone wall of the tower, only a few feet away, was the woman who shot at him, yelling at herself. "Another one got away! Nocturnal, dammit!" She yelled. "Every time one comes by and I'm supposed to defend the towers, I always end up Sheogorath-ing it up! Flaggren will have my head if he figures out about this," The woman said, still leaning over the wall and looking up towards the sky. The Khajiit looked over this strange woman. She had long, dark-brown hair that flowed in the slight breeze that this strange land seemed to always have. She was wearing a ragged leather chestplate, which had no sleeves. The Khajiit thought that that seemed rather impractical in such a harsh climate as this one, but she looked liked she'd faced worst things than the cold._ She's actually kind of beautiful…_ The Khajiit thought._ But she did try and kill me._ The Khajiit decided he'd try and talk this out, so, putting his dagger away, he climbed up and out of the hatch, and walked up behind this beautiful maiden. Stepping lightly, which was easy in this wonderful armor, The Khajiit stepped behind the woman. "So…Who's this Flaggren guy you're talking about?" The Khajiit said, startling the woman. She spun around and stared at The Khajiit for a second, and then she started yelling

"What in the- Hey! You're that damn arrow-dodging cat! I'll make a fine rug out of you, Khajiit!" She yelled, lunging towards The Khajiit with an Iron Dagger.

"Whoah! I just wanted to talk!" The Khajiit said, pulling out his Orcish Dagger from his sheath.

"You'll have time to talk when you're at the bottom of that river!" The woman said, as she pushed the Khajiit towards the wooden plank that stretched out over the river and bridge. The Khajiit was pretty scared; from the ground this tower didn't look that high, but in actuality it was more than a hundred feet up. The Khajiit started swinging his dagger, but he wasn't exactly the best dueler in Tamriel. The woman easily overpowered him pretty quickly, parrying all his slashes, but not trying to hit him with her own. She just worked him towards the edge of the plank, as if she just wanted to kill him with a fall rather than bloody her dagger.

The Khajiit was on the last piece of wood on the plank, his furry heels hanging over the edge of the hundred-foot drop. "This is where you die Khajiit, and this is where Flaggren lets me live." The woman punched The Khajiit with her open hand, knocking him backwards and off the plank. The woman smiled, but not for long. As she saw The Khajiit flailing his arms, she knew what was about to happen. The Khajiit caught himself with one arm, holding on to the edge of the plank. "Hey! Khajiit! Let go of that!" She stomped on his fingers, but The Khajiit was determined to live, so he kept his grip strong.

"I'm not letting go!" The Khajiit yelled, which was tough because his mouth was starting to swell from the punch. Then The Khajiit heard a crack. This old wooden plank was rotting, and it was about to break in half. The woman was still on the plank when she heard it too.

"Let go! The both of us don't have to die!" She yelled.

And then it snapped. "Nooo!" The woman yelled, trying to jump and make it to the top of the tower. She didn't make it, her arms barely touched the old stones of the tower, and she fell. She didn't know what would happen, but she said goodbye to her father. "Sorry I couldn't take care of you…" She whispered to the sky, to the nine divines, to her father in Sovngarde.

The Khajiit didn't know what to think. He was on a death spiral down to the river. It wouldn't be long now before he hit. He hadn't even figured out where he was, and he was already about to die. "Who am I?" The Khajiit said before he hit the cold water.

The Khajiit woke up to the sound of muffled feet walking on the bank close to him. He tried to move, but his body was unresponsive, he could only stare up at the darkening sky, and feel the cold water on his body. It was daytime still, so he hadn't been out for too long. To his right, twenty feet away from him downstream, was the woman who nearly killed him, twice. She was laying face-up in a shallow part of the river. The Khajiit looked over towards the bank and saw the silhouettes of a man and a young girl. "Hey Babette, I found him! It's the drunken wretch who took the armor, and he's got it with him!" A man yelled towards another figure on the riverbank.

"Good. And who's that with the filthy cat?" This time it was a young, female voice talking.

"Probably just some whore that this drunkard picked up last night after he raided the sanctuary," The man said. He was tall and dark skinned, and wore some kind of blood-red robes, and had a wrap on his head. The Khajiit listened as keenly as he could, now that the subject of what happened last night had been brought up. The man and the girl (which The Khajiit now knows is called Babette) stepped off the bank of the river and slowly waded in, coming towards The Khajiit and the woman that had tried to kill him. As they started to get closer, the Khajiit closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. _Just play dead,_ The Khajiit thought.

"Well, what should we do Babette? The man said, looking down at The Khajiit's body, completely tricked by his subterfuge.

"Strip him of our armor. Who knows how long this good-for-nothing has been wearing it, and the faster we get it off, the less it will stink," Babette said harshly.

'You mean, I just, ya'know, take it off of him? His body? His dead body?" The man said, looking down at The Khajiit with a nauseated look on his face.

"Yes, you idiot. How else would you get it off of him?" Babette spat out at the man.

"But he's dead…" The man said, trying to make sure Babette didn't yell at him again.

"Yes, he is. That is a wonderful observation. Now take off that armor you stupid Falmer!" Babette shouted, signalling that this discussion was closed. The Khajiit let his face go into a smile for a second, then he quickly hid his grin under the guise of a dead Khajiit.

"I shouldn't have to take orders from a little girl." The man whispered to himself.

The man knelt down and started to fumble with the leather straps that tightened the suit to his body, the same straps that keep the suit from rubbing together and making noises that could alert anyone that he didn't want to be alerted. The Khajiit got a weird feeling; a sensation on the side of his body were the straps were.

It was light, as if someone was running fingers quickly and smoothly down his back, almost like tickling. No, it wasn't almost like tickling, it _was_ tickling. The man on his knees next to him was tickling him. It might not have been intentional, but there truly isn't any difference between an accidental tickle and an intentional one, and The Khajiit was learning this right now._ Please don't start laughing, please, oh please, don't start laughing._ The Khajiit thought to himself, but it was no use. He was a cat, and cats had heightened senses, even the sense of touch. At least he knew something from his past now; he was one ticklish kitty.

The Khajiit couldn't hold it in any longer, and finally he burst.

"AHHAHhahhaHHEEEAHhAHEhaEHOHA!" The Khajiit laughed his furry arse off, until he was out of breath.

"What in the name of Sithis?!" The man yelled as he jumped backwards. "Babette, I think he's alive!" The man called over to the bank were Babette was sitting.

"Don't kill him, I think we could question him back at Sanctuary!" Babette yelled, already running over to the commotion in the river.

"Listen buddy, I don't want to hurt you," The man said. "I just want to take back what you've taken from us, and by extension, Sithis. So just hand over our armor, and we'll be done with you." The Khajiit tried to stand up, but he still couldn't move.

"I don't know what you mean; I found this armor. It was right next to my campsite when I woke up last night," The Khajiit said, trying to reason with this scary man although he himself looked a little silly laying in the water. The man drew out a sword he had at his side, a curved blade with Hammerfellian markings.

"So I'm assuming you want to do this the hard way? It sure would be a shame if your screams woke up some children sleeping in Whiterun." The man threatened, flashing his sword towards The Khajiit."Now get up off the the ground, cat!" Nazir said loudly. Babette had finally made it to this part of the river, and began asserting her dominance, which The Khajiit thought was rather funny, since this girl seemed to be around 10 years old.

"Why are you laying there? Get up off the ground before I pick you up and carry you all the way back to the Sanctuary, you glorified Sabre Cat!" Babette yelled, making The Khajiit smile slightly at the absurdity of the situation. He had woken up in Akatosh-knows-where, nearly died (twice), woken up paralyzed in a river bed, and here he was, getting ordered around by a little girl.

"Even though I would_ looove_ to oblige you, I'm afraid I'm paralyzed from the neck down." The Khajiit said, actually rather scared about his situation, but acting calm.

"You're hilarious Khajiit, but quit playing games. Stealing from the Brotherhood is serious business. Get up." The Redguard man said, kicking The Khajiit square in the stomach.

The Khajiit let out a small cry of pain, which, due to his feline nature, kind of ended up sounding like a meow. "What is this Brotherhood you're talking about? And I'm not sure I really can get up," The Khajiit said, in pain from the sharp kick.

Babette moved around to the other side of The Khajiit, opposite from the Redguard man, and stared him in the eyes.

"And why is it, kitty, that you can't get up, even in the presence of the leaders of the Brotherhood? Why would you lie to someone who is willing to take your life for fun?" Babette asked, sending the evilest glare that a seemingly ten year old girl could muster.

"Because, like I said, I can't move anything but my neck and head! I wouldn't be lying here with you murderers on top of me if I could move, would I?" The Khajiit snarled, making the Redguard man jump again. Babette paced around The Khajiit, ankle-deep in this part of the river.

"Okay Khajiit, you make a good point. If you can't move, then you aren't a threat to us. I trust you, for now. But, if you move even a finger, or a toe, basically anything I believe is below your neck, I will send you to the Void, where you shall become a rug for Sithis." Babette said, actually frightening The Khajiit with the sincerity in her voice, and the look on her face. "Pick him up Nazir, load him on to your horse."

The man known as Nazir lifted The Khajiit up, his arms dangling limply, and hauled him over to the horse. After making it over the bank, Nazir stumbling only slightly, they made it back to a pair of fine stallions. Both were golden-brown in color with large, sunken, brown eyes, with a slight gleam in the pupil, as If these eyes had witnessed things not even a human should see.

The Khajiit was thrown over the horse, his stomach on the rear-end of the beast, and then Nazir tied his legs together so that there was a long rope binding him to the horse so he didn't fall off.

"Hey, uhh, Nazir?" The Khajiit started to say sheepishly.

"Yes, Khajiit?" Nazir said in his booming Redguard voice.

"Could you possibly bring the girl that was in the river with us? She's kinda important to me…" The Khajiit said, trying not to sound too needy. Nazir sighed.

"You really are a lot of trouble, aren't you Khajiit? I'll talk to Babette, but I doubt she'll have any qualms with it in the first place. The more the merrier." Nazir said, walking over to Babette who had just barely started walking towards the horses after examining the tower for a few minutes. " Hey, Babette, The Khajiit has a request." Nazir said as he came within ten feet of Babette.

"What is it? He's not going to ask me to play Ragnar The Red is he?" Babetted asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly, but he does want to know if we can bring the girl with us." Nazir said, pointing at the river.

"I don't see why not. Go check if she's dead or not, and if she isn't, go fish her out before she gets pneumonia." Babette said, walking towards the horses.

"Wait, shouldn't it be your turn? I had to get the last 'dead' body?" Nazir said to Babette, trying to weasel out of touching another person that could be alive.

"I wasn't exactly made for heavy lifting," Babette said, as she walked over to the horses.

"Sithis," Nazir said under his breath. He walked over to the river bank, and hopped on to a stone. After a few more maneuvers, jumping onto logs, boulders, and the occasional bloody shield which had washed down river, Nazir made it into the middle of the river, where the body of the woman was. Nazir put his fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. It was faint, like the pulse of a baby, but it was there, and she seemed to be breathing. "She's alive!" Nazir yelled to Babette and The Khajiit as he picked her up and cradled her, walking towards the horses. A few minutes and a small fall later, Nazir slung the girl over the other horse as he had The Khajiit, tied the rope as he had The Khajiit, and then he groped her as he had The Khajiit. Wait, what? He didn't grope The Khajiit!

"What are you doing to her?" The Khajiit yelled over at the other horse where Nazir and the woman where.

"Even members of the Brotherhood need to get some!" Nazir yelled, continuing on with his feel-fest.

"Get off of her you lech! You pervert!" The Khajiit yelled, trying to get Nazir away from the woman, or even wake her up.

"What's going on back there!?" Babette hissed, turning around from in front of the horses where she was waiting.

"Nothing Babette, our new friend is just making a ruckus." Nazir said, walking away from the girl and Babette's horse, over to his own horse and The Khajiit.

"Well then shut up cat, we don't want anyone coming to investigate. Just because we're friendly doesn't mean you aren't our hostage. You follow my orders. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Babette." The Khajiit said scornfully, sending a steely glare towards Nazir.

"Good. Now let's carry on. We need to make it to the Sanctuary by dark. We don't want anyone reporting strangers walking through the town in the middle of the night." Babette said, mounting the horse with the woman on it. Nazir nudged the horse and it started into a steady trot; it wasn't exactly comfortable, since he couldn't adjust his body to get cozy, and there was a quiver poking into his backside, but he was pretty sure it was better than the rock he had slept on.

Nazir and his horse pulled ahead a few feet, and then Babette gave her horse a soft kick, putting it in motion. It was a strange sight, if there had been anyone on the road that night, someone would have definitely reported it. There was a young girl, on a horse twice her size, with a woman roped to the back of the horse, alongside a Redguard male, riding a horse with a cat tied to the backside of the animal. The only thing stranger was the sequence of events that brought everyone in this situation together.

Many hours later, as the sun had just barely started to set, The Khajiit awoke from a rough nap that he had somehow managed on the behind of a horse. They were in a place with even more snow than before, and nearly twice as many trees."Rise and shine, Princess," Nazir said in his deep, booming voice. He was behind The Khajiit and his horse, so The Khajiit couldn't see him. The Khajiit saw a boulder, and next to the boulder was what looked like an entrance to a sewer. "This is where we leave the horses, Khajiit." Nazir said, pulling out a knife to cut the ropes tying The Khajiit down. After a few hacks and slashes, which The Khajiit thought seemed rather violent, the ropes gave, and The Khajiit fell of the horse, onto the ground, landing in a pile of the snow. "You're welcome. I was going drop you onto a rock, but I figured you didn't need your back broken again," Nazir said, picking up The Khajiit from the snow.

"You have issues, Nazir." The Khajiit said, sending a dirty look at Nazir.

"Shut up, Cat. Remember what Babette said; you are our captive. You treat us like that, you take a scimitar to the throat." Nazir said carrying The Khajiit towards the sewer drain. Babette was no where in sight.

"Where's Babette at?" The Khajiit asked, looking up at the man who was carrying him in his arms.

"She's already here in The Sanctuary. And, incase you were wondering, so is your woman. I carried her in first, and Babette walked me in with her. Now I'm on my second trip, coming back for you, even though there are so many places I'd rather be. Like killing someone for example." Nazir talked and walked, kneeling down to open the cover of the drain.

"Wait, we're not going into a sewer, are we? I thought this was a sanctuary, not a septic tank!" The Khajiit said, afraid that he might throw up on Nazir from the stench of the sewer that could be down there.

"Relax, Khajiit. It's just a secret entrance; we can't have commoners coming in to our Sanctuary on accident, can we?' Nazir asked rhetorically, as he started a climb down a short ladder to the bottom of the pipe. The Khajiit never would've realized how strong Nazir was (He wasn't exactly the most muscular man in all of Tamriel), but as he climbed down with one hand and used the other one to keep The Khajiit slung over his shoulder, The Khajiit thought about how powerful this man must be. A few rungs later, when they got to the bottom of the ladder, Nazir and The Khajiit were on a large stone sewer.

"I thought you said this wasn't a sewer!" The Khajiit yelped at Nazir.

"No, I said it was a secret entrance. I said absolutely nothing about it not being a sewer." Nazir said, smiling at The Khajiit.

"But-" The Khajiit cut his own sentence off. He knew Nazir was right; Nazir hadn't lied about anything, and he really liked his throat in one piece, so he didn't argue any further. Between a few Skeevers that Nazir managed to scare away and a randomly placed troll skull, there really wasn't anything scary or dangerous in the sewer. The entire trip was just a monotony of walking, looking around, and more walking. After 30 minutes, which seemed like a relatively short trip to The Khajiit, they finally reached a door.

Nazir set The Khajiit down, and grabbed onto the door handle with both hands, and pulled. The door swung open, revealing a stained glass panel, with the image of a skeleton in a cloak on it.

"Welcome," Nazir said, "To the Dawnstar Sanctuary, home of we, The Dark Brotherhoo-" Nazir's speech was cut short as Babette entered the room.

"Don't overplay it next time, Nazir. You sounded like one of those Bard-types, exaggerating everything and hanging your words on nouns." Babette said, with a sharp smile on her face. "Infact, if you ever quit killing, I'll recommend you to the Dean there. You might enjoy it." Babette added, turning towards The Khajiit. "Now, Khajiit, I believe it is your time to go to bed. We will show you to one of our empty suites." Babette said kindly, beckoning Nazir to carry The Khajiit and follow her. Nazir got a better grip on The Khajiit, and started walking once more. After a few turns and twists in the hall of this place, they reached a small room.

It wasn't exactly the most luxurious room, seeing as it only had a stone bed, and a few animal furs to keep you warm. "Okay Nazir, set him on the bed." Babette said standing in the doorway of the room, watching as Nazir walked in and laid The Khajiit down on the bed. It was cold, and sent a chilling sensation up his back that he didn't very much enjoy. _Strange,_ The Khajiit thought,_ I can't move, but I can still feel things below my neck. _Then The Khajiit remembered something. Back at the river, Nazir had kicked him, and somehow he had felt it._ I don't think that this is any normal paralysis, I think something else happened. Could this be some sort of magic? I bet it was that girl..._ "Okay Khajiit, get some rest. We shall all be formally introduced to each other in the morning, and, if you have any questions, they will have to wait until then as well. I will have Nazir stand guard outside this room, so do not try anything foolish, although I'm rather sure that you can't walk in the first place, but I would rather not take any chances. If you need anything, water, food, have to use the litterbox, just call to Nazir. Goodnight, cat." Babette said all of this with a smile on her face, which The Khajiit was now beginning to think was rather rare with this young girl.

The Khajiit tried to fall asleep, but the events of this most eventful day were still running through his head, and all the unanswered questions were coursing through his mind. Who is that woman, the woman who tried to kill him on two different occasions, yet The Khajiit had seemed to forgive her almost instantly, not wanting her to lie in the cold river, in the reach of predators and demons? Who is Flaggren, the person that would have such a beautiful woman's head if she didn't kill a lowly Khajiit? What is the Dark Brotherhood, and why did his armor get him caught up in all of this? Why does a young girl command a grown man to do her bidding? Who am I? It seemed that he hadn't learnt a single thing that he had set out to learn, but somehow he had collected even more questions to ask himself. With his brain tied in a knot, The Khajiit drifted into a light sleep, but before his mind went to wherever it is that dreams take place, be it somewhere else in Oblivion or even on a plain unknown to men, mer, and the daedrics, The Khajiit had one final thought._ I never did get to search that chest…_ The Khajiit thought, his eyes closing for the final time until morning.

Note from the Author:

Thank you! I appreciate that you guys took the time to read this, and any criticism/feedback would be great to see. It was kind of a long read, but I'm thinking that if I get some OK-ish reactions to this story, I will put out a Part Two, and maybe I can even feature some of the viewers' ideas! So if you have any improvements that you want me to make to this story or just lore that I can make fit better, just say so! It would be great to get noticed because of this, because I also do a lot of other writing, so if you have a friend that's really into TES lore/fanfics, tell him (or her) to check this out!

~Sincerely, Driftin Lau, Author of The Lost Kitten: Tales of a Wayward Khajiit.


End file.
